Wicked Grace
by The Rogue of Dragonstone
Summary: Cards. Crew. Whiskey. Flirting. Jealousy. Just a regular game of Wicked Grace in the Herald's Rest. Warning of sexy times. One shot, but part of something more.


"All right, Rivaini, you can deal! Just quit tearing out my chest hair!" Varric yelled, his voice carrying clear across the Herald's Rest.

Evelyn looked over from where she was leaned against the bar getting whiskey for her and her imp, seeing him swat a dark skinned hand away from himself, darting away from the table when Isabela dove for a handful again. "I just want to touch it!" she yelled back, making Evelyn chuckle to herself while Bull, Sera, Hawke, Ellen, and Bethany all laughed uproariously at the spectacle the dwarf and the pirate were playing.

"Touch it?! You curl your fingers in it and _yank_ ," Varric corrected her, ducking behind Bull when Isabela made to come around the table after him.

A lewd grin spread across Isabela's face, and Hawke cleared her throat pointedly to Varric, whose head fell back in laughter at the unintentional innuendo he'd spat at her. "Point taken… pun intended," he finished, coming back around the table and taking his seat next to Hawke, who pulled Isabela into her empty seat on her other side.

"Oi, Shiny, what's takin' so bloody long? Stop scratchin' your arse and come play!" Sera called out to Evelyn, who merely gave her the finger back as Cabot took his sweet time finding Evelyn's personal stash.

"Later, yeah?" her imp replied with a roguish grin, promises embedded in the words. Evelyn felt a thrill go through her, but she didn't give Sera the satisfaction of knowing so. A second finger was raised instead, a double fuck you. "Getting brave there, Shiny! Two fingers means two holes, innit?"

Isabela nearly fell out of her chair at Sera's interpretation, banging her mug on the table. "Hear hear! Two fingers means two holes!" She held her cup up to Sera, who reached across the table with her own tankard and smashed them together in a toast of inappropriate camaraderie.

"It isn't brave if it's something you're well accustomed to, my imp!" Evelyn finally called back just as Sera drank deeply from her cup only to spit it out across the table at her words, spraying Bethany and Ellen, who both yelled in consternation.

Hawke, Varric, Bull, and Isabela all four howled with laughter as Sera's face grew pink at being called out for liking what Evelyn referred to as "back door play". Hawke raised her cup to the Inquisitor just as Cabot finally handed off her bottle of whiskey, which Evelyn raised in reply to Hawke.

"Hey, Boss, you took my advice on that thing we talked about?" Bull asked Evelyn mysteriously as Evelyn drew even with the table and Sera raised up so Evelyn could slide beneath her before taking her customary place in Evelyn's lap. He gave her a meaningful look when Sera grabbed the bottle and turned it up.

She and Iron Bull had a long conversation one night in the tavern, Evelyn having carried Sera upstairs to her bed after the elf had passed out, wasted beneath the table they'd occupied. Evelyn had expressed concerns about how Sera never slept quite as well without alcohol involved, and that she literally had to fuck her to sleep at night, which could take hours (not that she was really complaining, but she always had to be up early). The change had started after the battle at Adamant Fortress, the sojourn into the Fade, and Evelyn's injury. The elf fought sleep, then woke up every few hours shaking and breathing hard. He had carefully asked if they had utilized toys in their bedroom play, and suggested that it would help take out some of the energy Sera just couldn't seem to burn through in her day to day, having to drink herself into a stupor before passing out cold just to be able to sleep sometimes.

"Not yet, but it's happening," Evelyn told him with a grin, wincing when Sera drove an elbow into her ribs to get her to look at her.

"What are you two on about?" she asked suspiciously, letting Evelyn take the whiskey bottle back from her for a good pull.

"Nothing you won't love, I swear," Evelyn said with a wink, making Sera's eyes narrow into penetrating slits. _Not the only penetrating slit tonight, hahaha._ But Evelyn didn't buckle under the gaze, and Sera wordlessly turned around, but she knew it wasn't over; Sera was being considerate for once, saving the real grilling for when they were alone.

Isabela began dealing cards right then, and paused as she came to the Inquisitor and Sera, knowing that they shared a hand on usual card nights, but she always asked just to make sure. "You two cheating together or apart tonight?"

"I always cheat with my imp, no questions asked, Isabela," Evelyn replied immediately, making Ellen give a playful false gag from across the table from them. Evelyn gave her sister a smirk as Sera snagged the bottle back.

"It's a team effort with us," the imp confirmed with a nod.

Isabela gave a smirk but it was Hawke that voiced the words the pirate was thinking. "So, all we have to do is invite Sera into our bed and you'll finally agree?" Hawke gave a wink to Ellen as the mage leaned forward to look around Isabela to glare at the Champion for carrying on with her threats to bed her sister. "We're always looking for new recruits for _our_ team."

"I don't know if anyone else can handle her mouth," Evelyn deflected with a deadpan tone, though she was being sincere. Sera spun around in her lap with an indignant look, having misconstrued her words for an insult, but the look in Evelyn's eyes made her mouth shut before she spoke. Instead she darted forward and caught Evelyn's lips with hers, kissing her thoroughly for the public compliment to her skill, if not showing them all what Evelyn meant by kissing her with full tongue in a room full of people. Her hands ended up holding Sera's face to hers, fingers threading through her hair and holding behind her ears, thumbs brushing the edges so that Sera made a whimper that only Evelyn could hear.

"I don't think she meant her words," Varric commented conversationally from one end of the table, picking up his hand as Sera and Evelyn fully necked out on his left.

Isabela and Hawke didn't hear a word he said, both of them unabashedly staring at the two occupied rogues across from them, Isabela's hand frozen with a card to be dealt to a chuckling Bull; while Ellen and Bethany both looked away, the former pointedly, the latter politely.

Evelyn reluctantly pulled back, ignoring the sound of random whistles, her eyes still closed as her head spun from the kiss, licking her lips just to have another taste of her. Sera had a way of kissing her that made her want to drop everything she was doing and pick the girl up in her arms and slam her against whatever surface was closest to them, and pound the thief out of her mind. It was that particular kiss that had just happened right in front of everyone, and now she was sitting there with her entire body throbbing in the aftershocks, a knowing grin etched on Sera's face as she turned back around and picked up their hand of cards.

"Andraste's flaming lady bits, Hawke… did you see that?" Isabela breathed to her lover, who only nodded in response, seemingly at a loss for words. For sure, that was one of the best kisses they'd ever seen, rivaling their own together, which Evelyn had to admit weren't bad to watch, either.

"If they were trying out for our team, I think they passed," Hawke said after a second, still not blinking.

"That's nothing," Evelyn said smugly, giving them both a wink. "But that's an example of what I meant, yeah."

Sera snickered, reaching for the whiskey and turning it up. "It's nice when you enjoy what you're doing," she said offhandedly, throwing silver onto the betting pool.

"Hawke, Rivaini, I have a story you'll want to hear," Varric said with a sneaky grin as he tossed ten silver to the middle of the table.

"What?" Hawke said absently, still staring at Sera and the Inquisitor, still not quite believing what she'd seen, but not sorry for it at all.

"A story, Hawke," Varric repeated slowly, giving her a shake of his head. Hawke and Isabela were as they'd always been, and it was good to have them there. "You know I travel with many fine young ladies in different times. Some of them are boring, some of them are not, you know how it goes. Well, on this one particular trip with two uncouth youths, I was sleeping peacefully in my tent one night, not a care in the world- my usual style. Then all of a sudden, this scream just echoes out across the forest. Birds start taking off from trees, squawking and shitting everywhere, splatters all over this cranky beast that was traveling with the party… it had been woken by the same scream, you see."

Evelyn fought hard not to glance at Sera, thinking how familiar this sounded, minus the shitting birds. Sera shifted in her lap, letting Evelyn know she saw where this could be heading, too, but neither of them dare call him out on it for fear of incriminating themselves in front of the entire tavern.

"So the scream sounds again, and the beast pulls its huge sword out and waves it around, covered in various species' of bird shit, grunting about saving lives or some nonsense in a deep, gravelly voice."

Evelyn tried hard not to roll her eyes at his description of Cassandra, thinking her sword really would be pulled out if she were to walk in and hear this puddle of druffalo shit Varric was squirting out for his friends. They were laughing at it loudly, probably knowing exactly who and what was going on, as well. Evelyn tried to tune it out, focusing on the cards, but it was impossible.

"I shit you not, there I was, sitting in the middle of fucking nowhere with screaming and sobbing going on all around me, slipping in bird shit every step I took, and this rabid beast frothing at the mouth to attack anything that moves in the dark. But then I listen, and there's words now. I hear, 'Please! Maker, Maker, please!' and 'I can't handle it!', and the other voice is saying 'Oh, fuck, oh frig, oh fuck' so forth, so forth. So I tell the beast that I didn't think it was exactly what it thought it could be, and it growled really loudly and thrashed its way back to its tent. I was wide awake, so I sat up and made sure nothing else went wrong like the good guy I am."

 _It was your Maker bleeding watch, you loose tongued half-man!_ Evelyn bit her tongue, instead leaning her lips down to the small patch of skin between the seam of Sera's shirt collar and her kerchief, placing a reassuring kiss there so that the elf didn't snap at him, either.

"The screams died down, but a few minutes later I could hear giggling and whispers from the trees past the camp, and I just knew that our little deviants were sneaking off to the lake," he went on, not daring to look at the two women on his left, both immersed in their cards in Sera's hand.

Both Evelyn and Sera visibly stiffened at his words, and they shot looks at one another. They now knew for sure what they'd suspected for months: he'd been the one that stolen their clothes. However, that look between them gave everyone the knowledge that he was indeed talking about the two of them, and Ellen groaned loudly, covering her face as the knowledge sank in that she'd just heard a sex story about her own sister.

"Naughty, naughty," Isabela murmured with a cluck of her tongue, honeyed eyes merry with amusement.

But Varric wasn't done. "I'd told the beast I would reap revenge on our rude awakening, and I followed through by tailing them at a respectful distance, even looking away when they undressed to jump in. But after I heard two splashes, I ran as fast as I could and took every bit of their clothes. The little devils had to belly crawl right past their shit to get to the tent!" The entire table died laughing at that, but then the thudding sound of a blade entering wood rang through the tavern and Varric looked down to see one of Evelyn's daggers embedded between his fingers and into the table. But the hand that held the hilt was Sera's.

"We bloody knew it was you, prick!" she laughed, pulling the dagger free and handing it back to a stunned Evelyn, who looked down at the blade and back at Sera in confusion. She felt around to her left hip sheath and found it indeed empty of its tenant.

The whole table was laughing at the look Varric's face when the dagger hit so close to home, and they laughed even harder when Evelyn held up the dagger and asked Sera incredulously, "When the hell did you nick this?"

"Well, fuck me," Varric said, joining in on the laughter, turning up his flask. "Come on, come on, let's show some cards. Rivaini has some cheating bullshit to pull."

"Pot calling the kettle black, oh Paragon of Manliness," Isabela sang with a lofty tone, throwing her cards down simultaneously with Varric. "Ha, I trump! Come on, you lot, show your faces!"

Evelyn eyed the cards lying face up on the table, and rubbed her hand up Sera's thigh to touch the card in the garter that Sera needed to pull to win this, and Sera slickly smacked down at Evelyn's hand as it slid up and down her thigh beneath her long smock. Evelyn pressed the card into her hand and slid the least card out of the fold, replacing it in the garter before pulling away, kissing the side of her neck to signal to throw their cards down. Sera put the fixed hand down on the table and everyone groaned, Isabela included.

"That's balls, you've got a bloody garter!" she said, standing up and leaning over the table to look at Sera's lap, trying to catch a glimpse.

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked innocently, looking around. "A garter? Where?"

"Up her shirt, likely right against her bits so you can make a swipe every time you reach for a card," she shot back instantly, hitting the nail on the head. But Evelyn didn't crack a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said seriously, making Varric laugh hard as Sera leaned forward and took the pile of money in the middle.

"Picture of Chantry Sisters, we are," Sera promised with an angelic smile at the pirate, who rolled her eyes as she sat back.

"Lucky I like you both, or we'd have words outside," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Hawke slid an arm around her and leaned into her, looking over at Varric to share a head shake.

"Oh, we both know you'd rather _not_ have words, somewhere _inside,_ " Evelyn positively purred to the disgruntled pirate, who perked right back up at the innuendo, a devious grin lighting up her face.

Ellen threw a bread roll across the table at Evelyn as hard as she could, narrowly missing Sera's face, making the elf cry out in indignation and chuck another bread roll right back at the storm mage. "Don't encourage them, Ev! I swear to the Maker, you're just joking around, but they'll get you in that room if you keep playing with fire. I've seen it," Ellen said with an exasperated tone, catching the offending loaf before it connected with her face. "Honestly, I don't know how Hawke and Bethany came from the same two people."

"Out of their mum's minge, I'd wager," Sera supplied helpfully, earning herself a scowl from the Trevelyan twin that didn't warm her bed at night. "Same as you and Shiny." The comparison between siblings did not go unnoticed by either pair of sisters, Hawke nor Trevelyan. Sera was doing that weirdly profound thing she did, making a deep observation with as little words involved as possible. She'd just called Ellen out for being just as different from Evelyn as Bethany was from Hawke.

The table broke up into laughter again at Sera's words, Bull the loudest of all. He'd watched the Inquisitor tiptoe around Hawke and Isabela since they arrived, and knew that Sera was not one for sharing games. He was interested to see how this would eventually play out, and had blatantly told Evelyn so the same night they'd talked about Sera's sleeping issue.

"It's only a matter of time, and I'm patient," Hawke drawled confidently to Ellen's previous concerns about Evelyn instigating their attentions, quirking an eyebrow at the warning look Sera shot across the table, but ignoring the huff from Ellen on Isabela's other side. "What? I already said you could come, too, and I mean that in every way possible."

"I'm quite content coming the way I always come, Hawke," Evelyn said quickly to diffuse Sera's noticeably rising temper. "I wasn't begging and pleading in the woods in Varric's story for no reason, I promise you that."

"I wondered which voice was which," Isabela said with a catlike lick to her upper lip. "So, sweet thing, that mouth of yours is legend, hmm?" She shot Sera wink as the elf's face flooded with heat again. "In that case, what did Her Worship do to have you saying 'fuck' over and over?"

"None of your damn business!" Sera had enough, jumping up and grabbing Evelyn by the wrist and tugging her up with her, snatching their whiskey bottle from the table. "Sod this. Come on, Shiny."

Sera pulled Evelyn away from the table, but instead of heading for the door to go to the Tower, she led Evelyn through the crowded tavern to the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Evelyn threw a helpless look back over her shoulder at the table of their friends, Varric waving merrily, Bull laughing and shaking his giant horned head at Sera; Hawke leaned back with a knowing grin, her arm lazily slung over Isabela's shoulders as the pirate waggled her tongue at them suggestively; and her poor sister just slumped in embarrassment, Bethany's hand rubbing at her shoulder sympathetically.

"Bunch o' blowhards," Sera was muttering as they topped the stairs to the second story of the tavern, where Sera's personal room was situated in a back corner behind a heavy locked door. "Just talking shite to piss me off."

Evelyn couldn't stop the chuckle that rumbled in her throat at Sera's words, holding up her hands in innocence when the glare settled on her face. "If you know what they're doing, then why do you get so offended?"

"I don't!"

"Imp." Evelyn gave her a pointed look as Sera unlocked her door, swinging it open and basically throwing Evelyn inside of it before slamming it shut behind them as loudly as she could manage without breaking the frame again. Evelyn opened her mouth to say something else, but Sera didn't give her a chance to draw the breath for it before she was being pushed back onto Sera's single bed, the elf turning up her whiskey bottle as she followed.

"Talk later," Sera said firmly, setting the bottle on her bookshelf before jumping onto the bed to pounce on a baffled Evelyn. "I have something I wanna show you. Was gonna save it for something special, but these tits want a show and we're gonna give it to 'em." She had that glint in her eyes, the one Evelyn really hated, but loved with a love that was more than love. Sera had a plan.

"What are you-?" A moment of rustling around in the pile of miscellaneous shit next to her bed and Sera came up with an object in her hand that stole the words right out of Evelyn's throat. She stared at it, swallowing audibly as she took in the oblong shape, and the leather straps attached to the apparatus.

"Got this ages ago," Sera told her, looking down at it with a shrug. "We joked about it once, and I was gonna call your bullshit, but… it's all good, innit?"

Evelyn saw the way Sera bit her lip, and she chuckled that the elf was thinking she might have been a tad presumptuous, even though Evelyn had discussed this very thing with Bull just a few nights before. "You know that thing Bull and I were talking about earlier I said you'd love?" she asked Sera, running a hand up her thigh to catch her attention. "Well, it seems like you read my mind before I ever knew it was there. I planned to get one when we are in Orlais proper, but looks like you beat me to it."

Sera looked up at her with a grin. "You're jokin'."

Evelyn shook her head with a light laugh. "No, I am not. Full seriousness over here."

"Why were you and Bull even talkin' about it?"

Evelyn sat up and cupped Sera's face. "Your issue sleeping at night, love. He suggested it as a tool to wear you out in a really good way, without so much alcohol involved."

Sera's eyes slid away from her at the mention of her insomnia that developed after Adamant. She literally stayed buzzed with energy until she drank or fucked her way into a deep sleep that may or may not last over three hours, but usually waking up with the shakes until Evelyn literally had to rock her back to sleep. She never admitted that it was nightmares, but it didn't take a scholar to see that was the exact issue.

"It's fine," Sera mumbled, picking at the red bed cover. "I still sleep better with you than without you. Fade can't take you if you're near me, yeah?"

"Sure can't," Evelyn agreed softly, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Sera's jaw. "Nothing can… not without an arrow to the face." She gave Sera a smile that matched the quiet pitch of her voice when the elf looked at her with understanding in her eyes. Evelyn meant what had happened downstairs with Hawke and Isabela, and Sera's burning jealousy; and she also meant that she trusted her to be that one person for her, the one that would terrify or slaughter anything that dare come after Evelyn. Sera was just as dangerous as the next woman in the Inner Circle and the Second Circle of their merry band of blood-letters, even if violence wasn't always her first approach. But Evelyn knew there was a line when she was concerned in the elf's eyes, and those two downstairs loved to use it for a carnival side show tightrope act, pulling a rise not only out of Sera, but out of Ellen, too.

"Damn right," Sera said in little more than a whisper, leaning her forehead against Evelyn's with a slight pull to the right side of her lips, hinting at the smile she was holding back at Evelyn's words. "You're mine. Claimed you just as soon as I saw you, just didn't know it, yet."

Evelyn slid a hand around the back of Sera's neck, lying back against the mattress and pulling her imp down with her, wrapping her arms around her to hold her close. "Oh, I knew, even if you didn't. Anyone that could pull off a prank like that was worth a lifetime of laughs." She brushed her lips against her chin, then lightly pressed them to Sera's. "I wasn't wrong."

She felt Sera's mouth spread into a grin before kissing her, a hand traveling down her thigh to pull it up and over Sera's slight hip as she pressed her full weight into Evelyn. There was that kiss again, slow and teasing at first, then combusting somewhere in the middle to becoming an inferno of passion that only Sera could invoke. The two were not known for taking things slowly as far as their bedroom times went, but this night Sera didn't even bust a button on Evelyn's shirt as she took it off of her without pulling back from kissing her. It was a far cry from how she'd dragged Evelyn up the stairs and threw her into her room, but Evelyn wasn't complaining. She couldn't, not with the way kisses were being trailed down her neck as hands lightly skimmed over her exposed ribs before coming down to unbuckle her hip sheaths and pull them and the daggers they housed away. It was starting to become clear to Evelyn that Sera had no intentions of letting herself be the first one on the receiving end of this new addition to their lives, as the elf's mouth moved lower and lower the more clothes that were peeled off of her.

Evelyn fully expected Sera to lose the random bout of patience once they were both back together and skin to skin, but the girl surprised her by maintaining the light and teasing touches of her hands and mouth, as Evelyn reciprocated in kind. Finishing making her routine path across the scars on Evelyn's abdomen (always with extra attention on the largest one from the Nightmare), Sera lifted her head to look up at Evelyn with her eyes shining, full of emotions that had no name, but many all at once. Evelyn kept her gaze, reaching a hand up to caress her long ear, tucking a lock of blonde hair back as Sera leaned over her with her elbows locked and her feelings written across her face. Then she reached a hand down between them, letting a single finger swipe down the length of Evelyn's sex, dipping in just enough to gather the lubrication to skate the same finger across the button hidden beneath her folds. Evelyn bit her lip at the sensation, her hips jerking just the tiniest bit against Sera's hand as it repeated the gesture, the elf studying the expressions crossing Evelyn's face with each action.

"I love watchin' your face when I touch you," Sera whispered, seemingly having changed her mind about the show when her temper fled. The words were full of sentimentality, and it gave Evelyn chills. She understood, she felt the same way.

"Cheesy," Evelyn murmured affectionately, reaching up to pull her down against herself again, tucking her face into Sera's shoulder, stroking down her bicep. _How much can I feel for someone? Maker, I feel like I'm going to explode._

She felt Sera shake against her with silent laughter. "You've turned me into this sappy tit, sobbin' on about lovey dovey shite," she said in a playfully accusing tone, poking Evelyn at the bend of her waist, making her giggle when it tickled.

"I'll wear that blame like a badge of honor, imp." Evelyn gasped as those lazily caressing fingers pushed inside of her, pressing directly against a place they knew well, and as teeth sank into the side of her neck simultaneously. Sera nibbled the spot, then pulled it between her lips without biting again, and Evelyn felt a smugness radiate from the girl.

"There's your badge of honor, Shiny," she chuckled, pumping her hips behind her hand hard to accentuate her words.

Evelyn answered by embedding her own teeth into the elf's shoulder, making her cry out loudly and thrust that much harder, the headboard beginning to sound off their activities. "I think you'll have a few more than I will before the night's over," Evelyn breathed into Sera's ear, making her shake again, but not with laughter this time. "Especially with that surprise of yours." She clenched around Sera's fingers with the thought, making Sera hum a single laugh.

"Lookin' forward to that, yeah?" Sera pulled her face out of Evelyn's neck to look at her, showing Evelyn that smirk of hers.

"Arrogant little monkey," Evelyn panted, leaning up to kiss the look off her face.

"You like it," Sera said against her mouth a second later. She moved her mouth down Evelyn's neck again, but she didn't tease for long. A well practiced path was being taken down past her breasts, her hand between Evelyn's legs slowing down as her mouth came to meet it, a low and drawn out noise coming out of Evelyn's throat when it finally did.

 _Wrong,_ Evelyn thought to herself, biting her lip. _I love it. I love her. …I really love her mouth._ "Maker!" she breathed aloud, reaching down and slipping the fingers of her right hand into Sera's hair and catching a grip. Her hips shot up off the straw mattress when Sera sucked against her hard, pressing in deeply at the same moment, making Evelyn come hard without her even realizing she was that close. "FUCK!" A sort of howl followed the outburst as electricity shot through her body, and Evelyn was a sweaty pile of mush before she even knew she was coming. _How the fuck did she do that?!_

"Well, they sure heard that one, Shiny," Sera chuckled from between her legs, pulling her fingers free and sucking them clean.

"How… how did you… I didn't think-"

"I just knew I could," Sera said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she fumbled with the straps to the toy she'd brought into bed with them. "Was ready for this part, and needed you to come first so you wouldn't be so tight, Shiny. Don't wanna hurt you."

Sera knew her way around a hip harness, had it on and buckled in less than a minute, a feat that rather impressed Evelyn. She had known Sera visited whorehouses in her travels, but to be so efficient with a contraption that was usually a headache? She was about to be in for it because the girl was obviously experienced in this area. "Not your first time with one, I take it?" Evelyn said softly, eyes scanning down the taut belly to the protrusion coming from below it, covering the blonde downy like hair over Sera's sex.

"Wearin' it? Nah. Don't like takin' it, though."

The disappointment must have flashed through Evelyn's eyes, because Sera cocked her head to one side and gave her a curious look. "You like wearin' it more?"

Evelyn gave a slow nod, swallowing hard. "But I'm not opposed to having you that way," she reassured her. "I just know now that my hopes to return the favor…."

Sera bit her lip. "I'd let you," she admitted with a jerky shrug of her shoulder. "But only 'cause you make me gob-stupid."

Evelyn felt a rush of affection flood her chest and limbs, causing her to grab her lover again and pull her mouth to hers. She was met with just as much ardency, Sera's hand already back between them as they kissed, teasing that beautiful place right at the top. She felt Sera shift on top of her, pushing her thighs apart with gently massaging hands, and jerked in reaction to the first brush of the tip of the phallus against the slickness centered there. But then Sera pulled it back and leaned her mouth back down to her instead, dashing her tongue across Evelyn in quick and precise strokes, making her hips shift upwards for purchase against the pressure building in her gut again. She snatched up a pillow and held it over her own face as Sera pleased her again with her talented mouth, attempting to stifle some of the noise she couldn't hold back. As always she felt dirty with glorious sin, just because every time was so fucking good it killed her, so fucking good that she had to be damned by willingly allowing this tongue to pleasure her over and over. Like when Sera's hands slid beneath her and cupped her ass to lift her whole pelvis up to have better access to everything, and how it made Evelyn tremble violently in her grip. It was always deliciously unholy, and Evelyn reveled in it.

She thought Sera was going to let her have another orgasm, but she pulled away from her before the ball dropped, crawling back up Evelyn's body with her mouth attached to every bit of skin on her way up, latching on to a nipple when she drew even with her chest. Evelyn's head went back as her back arched up into Sera, her arms wrapping around her and her nails digging into her freckled shoulder blades, pillow lying forgotten as Evelyn gasped loudly with a whimper behind it. Sera loved her chest, had always been attentive to it, and now was no exception. She alternated between lavishing with her tongue and lightly pinching and pulling, making Evelyn squirm with the heat building under her skin, half tempting the assassin to roll the tempest over and mount her. Just when she'd decided to do just that, Sera's mouth moved up again, lightly brushing against hers as the first press of the toy pushed at her sex.

"You ready?" Sera asked softly against her lips, her breath mixing with Evelyn's as she wordlessly nodded. Sera reached between them again, grasping the phallus and lining it up, and Evelyn held her breath as she pressed it forward, and Evelyn tensed without meaning to. "Relax, Evelyn," Sera cooed into her mouth, halting her movement. "I'll be gentle, scaredy cat. Well, at first, anyway."

Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry," she whispered back, mindfully relaxing her lower muscles so Sera could keep going. "It's been a while."

"It's still me," Sera reminded her, kissing away the gasp Evelyn made as it slowly made its way inside. "Just a little bigger, that's all."

Evelyn's fingers flexed against Sera's upper arms, and she tried to remember to breathe between the distracting kisses Sera was giving her. It was a tight fit, even as worked up as Sera had gotten her, but it wasn't uncomfortable to the point of pain. It wasn't even a big one, maybe as long as her hand from wrist to fingertips, but it was thicker than she was used to, causing her muscles to clench around it like it was an intruder. When she felt Sera's pelvis meet her own, she gave a sigh of relieved contentment, wrapping her legs around the back of Sera's thighs and pulling them further together.

"You okay? Is it too much?" Sera asked her, pulling her face back to study Evelyn's expression again, a hint of worry in the grey-green seas.

"No, it's fine," Evelyn promised, tracing fingers down one of Sera's ears. She gave an experimental roll of her hips up into Sera, whose eyes darkened with want and whose hips pressed forward to meet the roll. Evelyn's eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation deep in her belly, the deepest Sera had been.

Sera pushed herself up with her hands and slowly began moving, watching carefully for winces or any sign of discomfort, but there was only the good signs like the lip biting and the whimpers. Evelyn's eyes drifted down between them, watching Sera's abdominal muscles contract with her slow pumps into her, a familiar sight that always made her shake just that much more. Her lover was perfectly sculpted, a beautiful specimen of art at which she could never get enough of staring nor enough touching. Sera was also looking down between them now, her own lip caught between her teeth like she was holding back words, a hard look of concentration on her face.

A single stroke of Evelyn's hand down her front brought her eyes back to Evelyn's, neither saying a word as the rhythm began to change, and being quiet was getting harder for Evelyn. It wouldn't matter soon if she were quiet or not, because once again the headboard of the small bed began to thud against the wall in time with each of Sera's pumps into her. Evelyn had a thought of Hawke and Isabela standing outside the door with their ears pressed against the wood, and was slightly ashamed at the thrill that ran through her in a very good way. She had never wanted to be the sharing type, but something about those two made her at least want them to watch her, or her watch them. It was a testament to her feelings for the woman currently above her that she did not bed the Champion of Kirkwall and her Queen of the Eastern Seas.

Evelyn reached over for the same pillow she'd used for muffling herself before, but Sera snatched it back and threw it off the bed, out of reach. "Sod that," the elf panted, looking fucking delectable with sweaty, flushed skin. "Wanna… hear you. Don't give… a shite 'bout them." Sera pushed herself up on her knees, slipping her hands beneath Evelyn and lifting her up before angling her hips a certain way and hammering away at her.

It was their first time, all over again. Evelyn was twisting in the sheets trying pull Sera into her and push her away from her all at once, delirious as she had been the first time Sera went down on her. The noises, the invocations of the Maker, Andraste's various body parts, Sera's name- all of it was called out while the thief reminded her why she told Hawke she was content coming the way she always came. As beautiful a couple as they were, no one could make her see colors like Sera could, and it was because she was ass deep in love with her. Sera knew her body. She'd never had a problem with knowing what was going on as far how Evelyn came undone. It was like a built in knowledge of how to please Evelyn Trevelyan came in Sera's brain. No one else would know the exact moment that ball was about to drop, know it so well that they could look her in the eyes and command her, "Do it, Evelyn. Come." No one else would jab the pad of their thumb to the hard nub between her folds at _just. The. Right. Moment._

And her body went off like a bow and arrow.

The cry she made when she came hurt her throat, but it was a background discomfort that wasn't quite strong enough to overlap the bliss that burst through her, nor the blanket of contentment that settled after that allowed her to feel the nuzzles of a freckled button nose into the bend of her shoulder, or the brush of soft lips on her skin that made their way up to her ear. Nothing could make her miss the whisper of the sacred, barely used words those lips placed there.

"I love you."

Evelyn turned her face and kissed the girl, feeling that fuzzy, warm sensation that associated itself with the elf in her arms intensify with the comforting smell of Sera's sweat and flame, tasting herself in her kiss. Those were the things that made Sera home to Evelyn, causing her to feel more safe in that moment than ever before. She was full of her, inside and out. "I love _you_ ," she whispered back a few minutes later, sliding her nose against Sera's as the elf slowly started pumping her hips again, rekindling a need in the human. "Let me show you…."

* * *

"Balls, they're getting all intimate again," Isabela complained loudly to Hawke as the two sat on the roof of the smithy, sharing a bottle of rum. The roof above the Seeker's quarters in the forge was a perfect view directly into Sera's second story bay window, so the two rogues had taken a bottle and snuck out to watch the show they were so curious to see, and the cheeky elf had even left a window partially open so they could hear, as well. "I rather liked it when the little shit picked her up and banged the hell out of her. Now _that_ was quality entertainment. The Inquisitor has a set of lungs on her. Nice pair of tits, too."

"It's cute. They're young and in love," Hawke said with a careless shrug. "And I hate to say this, but I don't think we'll ever talk the Inquisitor out of that lovely armor of hers. Not with the way she looks at that little thief." She made a gesture at the two rogues through the window, eyes on nothing but each other.

"She's spunky. Got a mouth on her, and isn't scared at all. She blew up on me in the carriage when you two were still out because I told her we invited the Inquisitor to bed with us. She knows exactly who I am, and still flared up like she didn't give a single fuck. She claimed the shit out of Trevelyan, may as well have lifted her leg and took a leak on her right there in front of me. I like her."

Hawke gave a snort of amusement, turning up the bottle as she watched the Inquisitor roll Sera over onto her back, riding the toy like she took dick every day of her life. "Sera reminds me of you," Hawke said honestly, appreciating the way Evelyn's ass bounced as she moved. "A younger you, anyway. Like you when we first met."

"Ten years is a long time, love. A lot has happened." Isabela tilted her head to one side, chewing on the stud below her bottom lip. "Trevelyan's ass deserves to be a bust in the Grand Cathedral."

"That is definitely something she and Ellen do _not_ have in common. We'd have gone on with life without ever knowing its glory, thinking her as flat assed and skinny as her twin if we hadn't seen it with our own eyes."

"Andraste's tits, I don't know how Bethany does it. It has to be like dry humping a rigging post."

"Easy there, Isabela, I'm not the thickest built one here, you know. Don't think that no one has ever looked at me and wondered what you see in my lanky ass, too." Hawke's mouth fell open as the Inquisitor lifted herself off of the elf, took the toy off of her and slung it across the room, then immediately picked Sera up and slammed her against the door. "Maker, they flip position quick."

"Sera hasn't gotten off, yet. Inquisitor had three, maybe four. It was about time she let the girl have one," Isabela said in a business like tone that made Hawke look over at her long time lover.

"Is that how you time it when we fuck, Bela?"

Isabela gave her a wicked grin. "No, because I come just hard fucking you as I do when you're fucking me."

" _WHO'S OUT THERE?"_

A thundering growl from a familiar voice made both women jump simultaneously, then they were scurrying off the far edge of the roof to find a hiding spot before Cassandra could make it to the ground floor. Neither one could hold in their giggling, feeling a sense of déjà vu if Cassandra had only been Aveline. They were nearly back into the quarters that were assigned to Hawke for her stay before the Seeker appeared on the ground below them as they ducked behind a battlement to stay out of sight, both of them struggling to keep their giggling to a bare minimum, lest they give themselves away.

"Hand me the rum, Hawke," Isabela whispered as they listened to Cassandra asking everyone still awake if they'd seen anyone on the roof of the smithy.

"I thought you had it?" Hawke asked, feeling a cold shoot through her. If she didn't have it, and Isabela didn't have it….

"Well, I guess it's still on the roof. Shit."

"The Inquisitor is going to know we watched," Hawke sighed with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"I don't think the Inquisitor minds, love. If she didn't have her head so far up Sera's wee kitty right now, she'd have it up one of ours, instead."

Hawke looked over at one of the two single most important people in her life, reaching for Isabela's dark skinned hand to place pale pink lips on her knuckles. "Not quite in the same way, or I'd kill her," Hawke purred dangerously, making Isabela shiver with her tone of voice and the words that positively _dripped_ with a possessive greed. "I'll share you all night long, smug about how fucking amazing you are in bed; but after the fun is done, you're mine to wake up to every morning."

Isabela's white smile flashed in the dark, and Hawke found herself pinned against the low stone wall behind her, mouths working together in a frenzy, familiar fingers curling in her messy hair and tugging their faces closer. Isabela straddled her waist, and Hawke's fingers found their way between the pirate's thighs, pushing aside the crotch of the skimpy panties Isabela was wearing under her shirt, shoving straight inside of her and crooking forward.

The Seeker looking for them was all but forgotten for the next fifteen minutes as they lost themselves in each other. But right before Isabela peaked, the sound of a sword being pulled and boots stamping on stone sounded up the stairs to their left, making them pause to watch Cassandra round the corner towards them with her giant sword held up, glinting in the moonlight along with her shiny armor, but they did not pull away from their position.

It was obvious what they'd been doing, as Isabela's shirt was pulled down with Hawke's fingers of one hand still clutched around it, the other hand buried between the two women. They were both heaving with labored breath that made little clouds of steam in the cold Skyhold night air. "May we help you, Seeker?" Hawke's voice called out to the imposing figure.

Cassandra gave a weary sigh and sheathed her sword, turning away. "I should have known it was you two. Stay away from my quarters with your perverted games, pirate whore."

"We were looking at the stars, you hard ass tack biscuit," Isabela swore, playfully offended.

"Right, the stars being the Inquisitor and Sera," Cassandra snapped back, flipping around to face them once more in a fury. "Disrespectful and disgusting."

"Hey now, you've got no proof. And besides, Seeker, don't you appreciate art? Your window looks right into hers."

 _Maker, please don't let this turn into a fight. I don't want to kill the Seeker, and I really don't want the Seeker to kill us. Please make her shut up._

"Bela, if I'm going to fight the Hero of Orlais, I'd rather do it sober. Can you please not taunt this woman tonight?" Hawke whispered to the pirate, whose mouth only got larger when she'd had a drink or seven.

"Are you suggesting _I_ spy on Evelyn and Sera when they're-? How _dare_ you?" Cassandra's voice was nearly soprano with indignation, and Hawke had to fight the urge to laugh her ass off. "Most nights they have the sense to shut the curtains, or they're in the Tower!"

 _Another one that calls the Inquisitor by her first name. That's seven people now, not counting Varric, Sera, or the qunari. They all have names for her- Sharps, Shiny, and Boss… I'd bet Sera calls her Evelyn when no one else is around. The Inquisition is a family, like me, Isabela, Merrill, Beth, Ellen, Aveline, and Varric._

"Oh? Pay that much attention, do you?" Isabela teased on, making the Seeker reach for her weapon again, but she did not pull it free of its sheath.

"Protecting the Inquisitor is my _job,_ you hapless harlot! Of course I pay that much attention, because if I have to lop off the heads of disgusting perversions of the Maker's children to keep her safe, _I will._ "

"Calm down, she's pretty to look at, they're both hot together. I'm not plotting to off the girls, Seeker," Isabela scoffed, rolling her amber eyes. "Point taken, won't happen again, now be off with you so I can finish this delicious fuck that you so rudely interrupted!" She kissed Hawke pointedly, and they heard the Seeker give a grunt of disgust as she turned and stomped away, her boots echoing.

When she knew the Seeker was well and truly gone, Isabela pulled back and shot a glance to where the woman had stood a few minutes before. "She's awful protective of the Inquisitor," she murmured reflectively, and Hawke nodded.

"That's not the first time I've seen it, either," Hawke agreed, pulling her hand free. The mood had been killed by the appearance of the Seeker, and now they could freely return to the tavern and get another bottle of rum. "Varric said that when the Inquisition first formed, he pegged the Inquisitor and Seeker being eventual lovers right away. But then when they went to Val Royeaux and Trevelyan met Sera, no one else had a chance. Love at first sight, he swore."

"You should have heard the Seeker screaming her name when she was hurt saving your ass," Isabela said with a light chuckle as she got to her feet and offered Hawke a hand to pull her up behind her. "The qunari had to hold her back from getting into the carriage, we were full with you two and the five of us. But she was _uuuuupset_." She stressed the word on purpose.

"What's sad is that the Seeker probably never even knew it for what it was, or is. Regardless, even if she figured it out, that ship has sailed into the Red Jenny sea," Hawke said, feeling a sort of pity for Cassandra, too narrow minded and pious to see what she might have had with Trevelyan.

"Ah, she's a good looking broad, even if she's completely terrifying. She'll find someone to rub out all that tension in her shoulders. Come on, let's get a bottle and go play mage and templar."

"Can I be the templar tonight?" Hawke asked hopefully as she followed the sway of Isabela's hips back down the stairs to the upper courtyard.

"Only if you use that sexy ass Nevarran accent of the Seeker's when you do," she replied flirtatiously, tossing a wink over her shoulder at Hawke, who laughed heartily at the request.

"Should I call you a whore a few times before we get started?" Hawke shot back playfully, and Isabela laughed that rich laugh of hers that gave sent chills through Hawke even now, ten years later.

"Couldn't hurt, sweetness," she purred, turning around to press a kiss to her Champion's lips. "Couldn't hurt."

 **Author's Notes.**

This is a side story that is directly related to my DA head canon story, which I will be uploading here soon after some polishing and priming. It's currently about 80k words, and I've only gone as far as Adamant in the plot. This story is very shortly after their arrival back to Skyhold from the Western Approach, and directly before Halamshiral.

Please be gentle. I know it's not the best Dragon Age fic out there, but I really love these characters, I love drawing out their stories and creating situations in which to place them. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rogue


End file.
